


This World's An Ugly Place (but you're so beautiful to me)

by zmalikd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanmix, Other, fic soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmalikd/pseuds/zmalikd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic mix for the AU "The Words You Scribbled On The Walls."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World's An Ugly Place (but you're so beautiful to me)

**Author's Note:**

 

  


[DOWNLOAD](https://www.box.com/s/2f7n7ptgsizgzfmkbhg5)   


 

 **Perfect Situation - Weezer**  
  
 _There's the pitch, slow and straight_  
All I have to do is swing  
And I'm the hero  
But I'm the zero  
  
 **Honestly - Cartel**  
  
 _Don't waste time getting to the point_  
‘Cause I'm, I'm patiently waiting  
For your next phone call  
Your next excuse for losing sleep again  
  
 **Can't Be Saved - Senses Fail**  
  
 _I'm stuck in a coma_  
Stuck in a never ending sleep  
Some day I will wake up  
And realize I made up everything  
  
 **A Favor House Atlantic - Coheed & Cambria**  
  
 _Good eye, sniper_  
Now I shoot, you run  
The words you scribbled on the walls  
With the loss of friends you didn't have  
  
 **Buddy Holly - Weezer**  
  
 _Don't you ever fear,_  
I'm always near  
I know that you need help  
Your tongue is twisted,  
your eyes are slit  
You need a guardian  
  
 **Going Away To College - Blink 182**  
  
 _Why does it feel the same_  
To fall in love or break it off  
And if young love is just a game  
Then I must have missed the kick off  
  
 **Underclass Hero - Sum 41**  
  
 _I'm not the one, I'm just another reject._  
I'm the voice to offend all those who pretend.  
Unsung against the grain, I'm here to rise against.  
  
 **Freak Me Out - Weezer**  
  
 _Man you really freak me out_  
I'm so afraid of you  
And when I lose my cool  
I don't know what to do  
  
 **Mutt - Blink 182**  
  
 _She's open waiting for more_  
And I know he's only looking to score  
And it is way too unhealthy  
Often they've typically  
Been starved for attention before  
  
 **Teenage Dirtbag - Wheatus**  
  
 _Oh how she rocks_  
In keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me  
  
 **Movin' On - Good Charlotte**  
  
 _But the hard times to come and_  
We'll keep movin' on  
We're movin' up


End file.
